Silver Ring
by Romance O.E.M
Summary: Hester is keeping a secret from Anadil and it's complicating things for her.


**..:: Silver Ring ::..**

 _Would it kill me if I told her the truth?_

Hester was rattling her thoughts again. She's been troubled by the idea of Anadil being entirely oblivious as to why she did what she did. Especially while Sophie was making prominent adjustments to her livelihood. It should be clear as day, yet that seemed to avoid Anadil's fogged perspective. Dot was the only person to notice and began asking questions before Hester had to put her down.

She meant well, but not to Hester's liking.

As for Sophie; well, Hester knew she was evil, but not this evil.

She convinced the brooding girl to seek her attention after several altercations with numerous Ever students not long ago. She hated the temptation, yet the award felt worth it.

If only she knew—then she would have strangled her. It was all Sophie's fault after all.

Now she was stuck with Anadil giving her ominous glares. Hester wondered if she may have finally began to put two and two together. The one thing she didn't want her to know. The promise she and Sophie maintained.

But Hester was evil. Why would she keep it a secret? She could break it—she should. It would be the Never way. Yet she couldn't. Their secret was tightly sealed purely for the fact Hester requested it. Besides, telling the truth would be considered— _good_.

Hester roared in frustration. The situation she found herself in has proven to be far beyond what she could bargained for. One of these days, she'll get her chance. That chance to stab Sophie's throat, puncture her eyes or something gory. Yet deep down she knew she wouldn't. Those were all a deep seeded fantasy that refuse to blossom.

She hung her head low, staring at the ring on her finger.

"It _looks_ nice." Dot chimed beside her.

"Shut up!" Hester spat, not looking up.

Days shift by as Hester moped about as Nevers gawked at her finger. Half expecting laughter or teasing about the toughest Never in love, but those never came. She built just enough of a reputation to keep such childish antics at bay. And they knew better.

"You're going to have to tell her one day." Dot said after Uglification. "She'll find out sooner or later—"

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up_?" Hester mumbled furiously. She looked over her shoulder to check if everything was clear before jabbing a fingernail at Dot's collarbone. "If Anadil hears about it, the anger building inside me for the past week will be taken it out on you. _Understand_?"

Dot nodded impatiently, rubbing her clavicle. "Nothing—nada—not a peep."

"Good. Find Anadil and head to lunch," Hester went on. "And _keep_ her there. Tell her I had to talk with Lady Lesso and I'll meet up with you guys later."

Dot gave her roommate another quick nod and trotted away. Hester watched her go before she sighed a swollen relief.

The halls stood empty as she followed her usual route to her room. The mild chatter outside gradually muted as she ascended the step to the floors above. The gothy girl adjusted her silver ring numerous times like a bolt through a screw.

 _Could this thing be cursed_? Hester wondered.

She stopped in front of a moldy door.

Room 66.

Clanking sounds came from the other end and Hester knew what could possibly being going on inside. No doubt, someone was dabbling with potions she shouldn't be meddling with.

She press through and her face scrunched. She whiffed horrible nail polish that easily clouded the room and bleached into her nostrils. Part of her wanted to gag.

Hester opened her watery eyes and lo and behold, Sophie of Woods Beyond; sitting on the center of the floor, cross-legged and surrounded by books and beakers again.

She appeared to only be wearing a white oversize blouse and undergarment with frilly tips lining just above her knees.

Sophie looked up at her roommate and smiled. Hester's heart leapt before a cough escaped.

 _W_ _hy_ _do_ _pretty pretty pom pom girls enjoy polluting the air with foul chemicals_? _It_ ' _s so_ . . . _evil_.

"I didn't expect you so early." Sophie said with a charm in her voice. "How may I help you this time—?"

"Cut the crap, Sophie! You asked for me." Hester closed the door behind her.

"That I did." Sophie said, unfazed by her company's brash remarks. She patted her naked knees and stood up. With her hands behind he back, she waltzed over to her roommate. Her eyes gleamings and a puckered smile on her glowing face.

Hester's heart stopped. She _hated_ this—sort of.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Hester's narrow neck and the two looked into each others eyes. Hester's a black void and Sophie's a bright emerald. Their foreheads touched and the two shut their eyes.

Hester's chest wanted to rupture.

 _How long will this last_? _How long_ _could_ _we_ _keep this from Anadil_? _Would she forgive_ _us_?

Hester took hold of the blonde girl and their lips touched. Soft and elegant. Sophie's tongue dug through and found its way into Hester's. Her breath had evaporated as she caved and allowed temptation to claim her prize.

 _I deserve this_.

Hester thought of all the things that help justified her actions. She saved Sophie from those Evers and lost her dignity for it. She hated that stupid ring Sophie gave her, yet she appreciated it. She conceded to Sophie for she has powers beyond her own. And Anadil—she wasn't enough for—

She hated Sophie for a lot of things, but no matter how much she did, there was something about her. She made a Never feel something evil shouldn't have.

Hester gently took hold of Sophie, embracing her as they continued their moment of longing. Her finger combing through the gentle strands of her companions blonde hair.

The two pulled apart for air. Both eyes locked.

"Sophie . . ." Hester sighed.

"Yes?"

Hester held her breathed just to admire her eyes.

"I . . ."

Sophie's eyes glossed. Her lips puckered to an adorable smile and her cheeks brightened.

Hester's face burned.

"I . . . " Hester repeated. Her eyes ready to teared up.

"What?" Sophie's face fell. One thing she didn't hate about Sophie was her smile. It pained her to see it go.

"It's just—"

"Shh—!" Sophie shushed in alarm.

Footsteps thundered the hallway outside. Voices rang through and the two girls knew whom one of the voices belong to.

Anadil.

Hester took Sophie by the shoulders and swung her back to the center of the room with all her concoction before hopping over to her nightstand and began rummaging through the draws.

The door swung opened, hitting the wall.

Anadil stomped in, antsy and suspicious. Dot stumbled in from behind, heaving over. The two group of girls scanned the other for a moment. Hester sat at her bedside, trying to appear busy sorting for socks; Sophie sitting cross-legged in the center surrounded by books. Things seemed to be normal.

It felt like a whole minute of awkward silence until finally Dot coughed from the thick perfume agitating her lungs.

"I thought you were with Lady Lesso?" Anadil broke the tension, eyeing the tattooed girl.

"She _dismissed_ me," Hester replied furiously, jabbing spare socks back into her drawer. "What a waste of time."

"Well, we better get to lunch." Anadil said. She turned her attention to Sophie, sitting and charming her cute smile. "And _you_ need to stop with this perfume stuff. It's killing us!" She demanded, pointing at Dot as an example.

Dot hacked a loud gag.

"Not to worry, I'm just putting together some final touches." Sophie hopped up from her spot and arched her back. "Mind letting everyone know I'll be a little late for the lesson? Need to get dress as you can see."

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Anadil moaned, examining the preppy girl. "Just don't start another riot this time. I don't want anything to happen to you." She spoke softly.

"Oh course," Sophie strolled to the albino girl. "I'll be gentle this time." She gave Anadil a peck on the lips.

Anadil smiled.

" _Enough_ , let's go!" Hester scowled, passing the girls as they again show off their affection so openly. Anadil followed her friends to leave.

Before Hester could shut the door behind her, she gave the blonde girl one last glance. Sophie smiled back at her. Hester on the other hand couldn't return it.

Hester knew she would have to tell Anadil one day. She would have to tell her Sophie hadn't been a loyal girlfriend to her . . . And she hadn't been a loyal friend.

* * *

 **The School for Good and Evil and its characters are the property of Soman Chainani. This fan-fiction is written under fair-use.**


End file.
